


Perfect Timing

by jaceteroni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceteroni/pseuds/jaceteroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are pressuring Sam to take his role as Lucifer's vessel.  Sam, who is no stranger to self-harm, decides that the easiest escape would be to kill himself.  But what happens when Gabriel walks in on him?  And what will the consequences of his actions be when the rest of their quirky little family finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm new here, and this is my first fanfic that I've posted online. Please try to be nice. Thank you!
> 
> Unfortunately for me, the boys belong to the writers of Supernatural, and they also own anything in this story that you recognize.

“You’re his vessel, you know. And when you say yes, the whole world is going to pay for it. But we don’t really care about that right now. You just gotta play your part, and we’ll make sure that your brother plays his. Michael will kill Lucifer, and we’ll all be happy. Except for you, of course. You’ll be dead. It’s too bad that Dean will have to watch himself kill his own brother. A pity really. Oh well. It’s not like he’ll get his body back, anyways. Michael’s been searching for a vessel for a very long time.”

“You can’t make me do anything!” Sammy growled. “I won’t let you hurt Dean like that, and I won’t hurt anyone else!”

“You’ve already hurt so many people,” the angel snapped. “Why not just a few more?” The angel disappeared without a trace, leaving Sam to his thoughts. 

“They can’t make me hurt anyone if I’m dead,” he muttered, marching over to his bag to pull out a knife. It wasn’t the quickest way, but it would leave less of a mess than a gunshot. 

He sat on the edge of the tub, silent tears trickling down his face. He knew that Dean wouldn’t take this well. Dean had told him before that he couldn’t live without Sammy, and that if he ever died, he would probably follow soon after. Sniffling, Sam pulled out his phone and called the number that he knew by heart. 

It was Bobby who answered. “Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Bobby?” Sammy whispered, his voice cracking. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just…” Sammy sniffed, clearing his throat before continuing. “I need you to promise that you’ll take care of Dean.”

“I always do, now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I—Bobby I can’t. Just please, take care of Dean for me. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Sammy—“ Sam hung up the phone before Bobby could finish. He sobbed into his hands. Why did everything have to be so difficult for him? First Jess was murdered, and now this? He took a few deep breaths, and sniffed, willing himself to stop crying. Maybe grant him some dignity in his last moments. 

He was glad that Dean was out at the bar, and would probably go to sleep in the apartment of whatever girl he managed to pick up there. He put the knife to his wrist, and then paused. Dean wouldn’t know why he had done this. He contemplated writing him a note, but then decided that it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want his brother to know that he was the vessel. He would save him the pain. 

The blade stung as he dragged it across his left wrist, deeper than he had ever done so before. The blood gushed out in rivers. He leaned against the shower wall, feeling lethargic as the blood poured out of his body. Then, there was a voice. 

“Sammy! NO!” It was Gabriel. Sam had almost forgotten about him, and struggled to sit up to see him. “No Sammy,” Gabriel growled. “Let me heal you!”

“No,” Sammy said weakly. “No, you can’t.”

“Oh shut up you selfish ass! Now stop moving!”

Sammy felt cool fingers on his wrist, and then a warm, tingly sensation as the angel healed him. 

“No Gabriel,” Sammy cried, feeling a bit stronger now that the blood wasn’t flowing. “You shouldn’t have done that!” The tears were streaming down his face again. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand well enough you ass! You found out that you were Lucifer’s vessel so you decided to kill yourself. Well boo-hoo Sammy, because you know what? This isn’t just about you. I love you Sammy. Don’t you see? You can’t kill yourself. I won’t let you!”

“Gabe, what?”

The next thing that Sammy could comprehend was Gabriel’s lips as they crashed down on his own. He found himself responding in kind, his tongue tangling with Gabriel’s. Gabriel slowly lifted him out of the tub and placed him on the counter, still keeping their lips locked. He tangled his hands in Sammy’s hair, and moaned into his mouth. Sammy responded in kind, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s waist and grinding their hips together. They were both hard.

Gabriel pulled on Sammy’s hair, earning a deep groan from Sam. He grinded closer, panting at the delicious friction. He put his teeth around Sam’s earlobe, biting down softly. “You’re mine,” he growled. “And I won’t let you be hurt again, by you or anyone else.” Sammy whimpered. 

“No talking,” Sammy said. “Please.”

Gabriel captured his lips again, sliding his hands up Sam’s body to unbutton his shirt. He slid it off of his shoulders, then stepped back to pull his undershirt off as well. He leant over, licking his way up Sam’s body to his nipples. He then looked up at Sam lustfully before taking one into his mouth, worrying at it with his teeth, then licking away the sting. He repeated the process with the other one, and Sammy tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, moaning obscenely. Gabriel made his way down Sammy’s arms, pausing to kiss every self-harm scar there, and spending an extra long time on the newest one, the one that couldn’t be avoided when he had healed him. 

He got down to Sam’s fingers, and sucked two into his mouth. 

“Bed, now,” Sammy panted.

Gabriel picked him up and walked him over to the bed, laying him on his back. He kissed him, crawling over him to grind their hips together. “Clothes,  
off,” Sammy pleaded. Gabriel consented, pulling his shirt off, then his pants in one smooth motion. Sammy fumbled with the button on his own jeans, but eventually got them off. 

Gabriel got back on top, kissing him deeply. He reached a hand down to take both of them into his hand, gliding his hand up and down both of their erections. Sammy threw his head back, groaning in pleasure. His hands knotted in the bed sheets. Gabriel stopped once he knew that Sammy was close.

“You ass,” Sammy groaned. “Please just let me come.”

“Not yet, Sammy, but I promise soon.”

Gabriel got off Sam, whose immediate reaction was to whimper and reach out for him. He flipped Sammy over, using a pillow to make him comfortable as his ass was propped up in the air. Gabriel licked his way down Sam’s back, nibbling as he went. 

Sammy felt Gabriel’s tongue and teeth make a fiery trail down his back. He shivered with excitement, his cock painfully hard and rubbing torturously against the sheets below him. He moaned loudly as he felt hot breath against his inner thighs, then light kisses trailing up towards his balls. 

Gabriel licked and kissed a trail from Sam’s balls to his hole, then began stretching him with his tongue. Sammy moaned and writhed beneath him, and Gabriel gently put his finger at Sam’s entrance, pushing in alongside his tongue. With the buildup of saliva, he was able to push a second finger in, and began scissoring his fingers, making Sammy moan louder. Gabriel smirked, kissing a trail back up Sam's body before licking at his neck.

Sam groaned, reaching behind him to grab Gabriel’s cock and guide it to his entrance. Gabriel teasingly smacked at his hand, reaching for the lube. He wanted his princess to be able to walk in the morning. He ran a slick hand down his length, then positioned himself in front of Sam’s pink hole. He pushed in slowly, groaning as his warmth encompassed him. He stayed still for a moment, waiting for Sam to adjust. 

Sam was breathing heavily, unaccustomed to the intrusion. He wiggled around a bit, causing Gabriel to groan and himself to moan as Gabriel’s cock hit his prostate. Gabriel smiled sexily, pulling back and slamming back in to hit the spot again with more force. Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth falling open in a moan as his cock jumped beneath him. He reached down to handle himself, only to be slapped away by Gabriel. 

“No Sammy,” Gabriel growled breathlessly. “I want you to come from this and this alone.” He demonstrated what he meant by pulling back out and hitting Sam’s prostate again with force. Sam moaned, feeling a familiar coil of heat growing in his belly. 

“Harder,” Sammy moaned.

Gabriel bit at his neck, then licked his way to Sammy’s ear. One of Sammy’s hands came up to tangle in Gabriel’s hair. He complied with Sam’s instructions, slamming into him harder and at a faster pace. Gabriel was close, and he could tell that Sam was, too. 

“Come with me,” he growled into Sam’s ear. That was all it took for him to explode, seeing lights as he came. Gabriel came into Sam at the same time, filling him with his seed.

Gabriel pulled out of Sam, flopping down next to him in exhaustion. He turned to spoon him, nuzzling his neck. “I love you Sammy.” He kissed his collarbone. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

Tears leaked out of Sam’s eyes. He couldn’t make that promise. He had been self-harming since Jess, and he couldn’t guarantee that Gabriel wouldn’t ever catch him doing it again. He would sure try his hardest to hide it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit short, I literally started writing it just after I posted the first chapter. Not my strongest writing, but I feel that it's full of feels (hopefully). Tell me how you feel about this.

Sammy woke to the sound of the motel door opening. Realizing that he was in bed, naked with an archangel, his heart started pounding. “Gabe!” he hissed, elbowing his bedmate. Gabriel groaned, burying his face in Sam’s chest. 

“Sleep, Sam.”

“Gabe, God damn it, Dean’s back.”

“I don’t really care, Sam,” he put his hand in Sam’s hair, petting him. “Just sleep.”

“Gabe,” Sam whimpered. “At least tell me that you cleaned up the blood, please.” He heard his brother enter the bathroom.

Gabriel’s head shot up. “Oh, shi—“

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean yelled. He sounded scared. “SAMMY!”

Sam groaned, pulling the covers over his head. “In here, Dean!” He called back, motioning wildly for Gabriel to leave. The fucker just sat there, smirking in Sam’s direction. Sam made sure that they were at least covered up, and searched desperately for his boxers.

Dean marched into the room, coming straight up to Sam. “Where are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, Dean. The blood isn’t mine,” Sam lied. Dean knew that he was lying, but at least Sammy looked fine.

Having seen his brother alive and well, Dean finally registered the second person in Sam’s bed. “What the actual fuck you guys?” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Get dressed. Then the three of us are going to have a discussion.” He walked into the kitchenette of their room. Sam’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment, and Gabriel laughed, snapping his fingers to clothe them. 

Sam glared at Gabriel. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?”

“Nope, what would be the fun in that?” He kissed Sammy. “I love you.”

Sammy hugged Gabe around the waist. “I love you too.” He kissed the archangel’s nose.

“However,” Gabriel said, “I’m telling your brother about your issue.”

“What issue?”

“Sam,” Gabriel looked at him pleadingly. “Don’t pretend. That wasn’t the first time that you’ve taken a knife to your wrists. I saw your scars.”

Sammy tried to cover up. “Hunting accidents,” he said, keeping his face blank. 

Gabriel looked at him with pity. “I’ve seen scars from hunting accidents. None of them are that straight and parallel to one another. Don’t lie to me, Sam. Please.” He pulled the taller man close, kissing his collarbone. 

Tears fell down Sam’s cheeks as Gabriel led him to the kitchenette where Dean was waiting. Dean looked up from the table, concerned when he saw the tears on Sam’s face. Gabriel and Sam sat down opposite Dean.

“Dean,” Gabriel began. “Sam has something to tell you.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but only a broken sob came out. Dean got up and walked to Sam’s side of the table, hugging his brother in a rare display of affection. 

“What is it, little brother?” he asked. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Dean could feel Sam shaking his head. He turned to Gabriel. “Gabe, what’s wrong with Sammy?”

Gabriel himself looked close to tears. Instead of speaking, Gabe took hold of Sam’s arms, detaching him from Dean. He turned Sam around to face him, and nodded, letting him know that everything would be alright. He slid Sammy’s sleeves up, revealing his scars to Dean. Sammy sobbed, so scared of his brother’s reaction, afraid that he would think him weak.

Dean was shocked. Silent tears fell down his face as he took in the extent of Sammy’s inner pain. 

“Dean,” Gabriel said softly, a tear dripping down his face. “Sam tried to kill himself tonight.”

Dean’s heart stopped. He forgot how to breathe, and slid down the nearest wall to the floor. He put his head in his hands. This was his fault. He hadn’t seen Sammy’s suffering, and he had almost lost his brother because of it. He looked up at his brother, gesturing for him to come and sit with him. When Sam was next to him, Dean took his arms into his hands. Sammy flinched.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m here now.” He kissed Sammy’s wrists, his tears falling on the scarred skin. He hugged his brother close and wept. Dean eventually ran out of tears, and Gabriel deposited both boys into bed, exhausted from their emotions. 

Gabriel then went into the bathroom and made sure that it was orderly again. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and wept, something he hadn’t been able to do earlier. He wept until he felt that blissful sensation of non-feeling, and then he wiped his face and walked into the motel room. Both boys were silently sleeping, and Gabriel climbed into bed next to Sam.

He didn’t actually have to sleep, being an angel, but sometimes after emotional distress it was nice to rest his mind for a bit. He let himself fall into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that this is so short. Enjoy!

Gabriel woke to the sound of Dean pacing the motel room, talking lowly into the phone. He carefully untangled himself from Sam, making sure that he was still sleeping. Dean looked at him as he got up, and gestured for him to wait a minute. 

“Okay, Bobby, we’ll see you soon,” he said, and hung up the phone. 

Dean pulled Gabriel into the kitchenette of the room. “We’re going to Bobby’s for a bit until we get this shit sorted,” he informed Gabriel. “Apparently Sam called Bobby right before he…” Dean needed to stop and clear his throat, getting choked up. “Do you have any idea why he would try to do that?”

“I feel that it’s not my place to tell you,” Gabriel responded.

“I can’t help him if I don’t know what’s wrong!” he hissed. “So you tell me. Now Gabriel.”

“Sam’s—“

“I’m what, Gabriel?” Both of them jumped as Sam entered the kitchenette.

“—probably pretty hungry now, wouldn’t you say?” Gabriel smiled. “Morning Sam.”

Sam grunted, waving him off as he peered into the fridge. “If you’re going to talk about me, don’t try to cover up when I enter the room. Seriously not cool, man.” He cracked open a beer, which Dean nimbly swept from his hands. 

“Sam, it’s not even eight in the morning. Happy hour’s at five.”

“Never stopped you before,” Sam snapped, and stalked out of the room. “I’m taking a shower.”

Dean looked at Gabriel. “You took all of the sharp objects out of there, right?”

“Of course, you numbskull.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

***

Sam turned the shower on, grimacing at the weird feel of his body. When Gabriel had healed him, he had not only healed the gaping wounds on his wrists, but also the smaller cuts along his thighs, the ones that didn’t scar much at all. Sam was angry at himself. He had made his brother cry. He didn’t deserve Dean.

Tears fell from his raw eyes, and he dug his fingernails into his arms to keep from sobbing loudly. Crescent shaped pools of blood formed on his arms. Sam reached up behind the showerhead to where he kept his spare blade, certain that Gabriel wouldn’t have found it in his search. Finally locating it, he brought it into the light. 

The cold steel glinted in the light. It was familiar to Sam, and he craved its bite. Sam brought the blade down to his upper thigh, knowing that Gabe and Dean wouldn’t see it. He held his breath as he pulled it across the skin, exhaling in relief as he felt the blood run hot down his leg. It calmed him. Quickly finishing his shower, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, realizing belatedly that he had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with him.

“Shit,” he muttered, making sure that his leg wasn’t bleeding through the towel before venturing out into the room to grab some clothes. Both Dean and Gabriel looked up as he entered. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Clothes,” Sam replied, reaching into his duffel. He found what he needed, then went back into the bathroom to change. Gabriel entered as soon as he had put his boxers on, looking him up and down for any injuries. He saw the nail marks on his arms.

“What’s that, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing,” he replied. 

Gabriel sighed, taking the nail clippers out of the draw. He took hold of Sam’s hands, and clipped his fingernails so they weren’t sharp anymore. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Sam.”

Sam didn’t reply. Dean walked into the bathroom. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” He was trying so hard to be optimistic, for Sam’s sake. 

“Where are we going?” Sam pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

“Bobby’s house.”

Sam paled. “Does he know?”

“I didn’t see it as the type of conversation to have over the phone,” Dean replied.

Gabriel, sensing Sam’s distress, put his arms around the taller man, kissing his cheek. “You’ll be fine, Sam,” he whispered. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?  
> Good? Bad? In need of more/less smut?  
> Constructive criticism please!  
> :)


End file.
